This invention relates to a vertically rotatable gate assembly rotatable about an axle and in particular to the structure of the gate assembly for resisting torsional and transverse forces acting on the gate assembly.
Vertically rotating gates which incorporate triangular bracing to resist transverse forces acting on the gate are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 612,514 to Bruner; U.S. Pat. No. 622,735 to Vernon; U.S. Pat. No. 560,124 to Emrick; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,266 to Durham illustrate gates which rotate vertically to open and also incorporate triangular bracing components on either side of the gate to add strength.
A problem with these gates, however, is that none show a compact bracing structure located at the bottom portion of the gate to resist both torsional forces and transverse forces acting on the gate.